As Long as it Takes
by Jdurst99
Summary: A One-Shot sequel to A Travelling Love. I would suggest reading that before this, but it's not entirely necessary. Neal returns to Storybrooke after 5 years, how will he react when he finds out that Emma left town with Captain Hook?


**NOTE: This is a sequel to A Travelling Love, but I have made it into just a one shot. I was asked to do a sequel where Neal finds out that Emma is gone, and I really didn't want to do it at first but I changed my mind. I decided, though, that I didn't want to make this into a multi-chapter story. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Neal's POV **

I don't know why I did it. I just did. I just got in my car and all of sudden, I was there. I never wanted to go back there. It had been years since I left, why I chose this day was a mystery to even myself. I knew she probably never wanted to see my face again, but I needed to see hers. I stopped in the middle of the road and sat in my car. Then I looked up and saw it. Something that I knew only I could see. It was a green sign with white lettering.

_Entering Storybrooke._

I leaned my head back against the seat and took a deep breath.

_Five years. _ I thought to myself. I sat in my car and pictured what I might find if I cross the line from reality to fairytale. I could just see it, a smaller version of freaking Hook playing with Henry at the park. I could see Emma and the pirate interlacing hands while they walked around town together, stealing kisses every now and again. Even with all of the possibilities in mind, I drove past the line and the trees began to fade as I saw small buildings and people walking around going about their business.

I didn't know where to go first. Do I go straight to Emma's? Did she still even live with Mary Margaret? I doubted it. Do I go visit my dad first? I had so many thoughts buzzing around in my head. I finally made the decision and drove up to familiar store.

_Mr. Gold_

_Pawnbroker_

_& Antiquities Dealer_

I parked my car and turned off the engine. It didn't look much different even after five years. It still had its chipping blue paint and the dark red door. The sign swung back and forth slightly with the light breeze. The blinds were drawn and without the "Open" sign, it would look like the opposite.

I opened my car door and stepped out taking in the fresh air. I took one step forward and immediately stepped back. I couldn't do it. I almost reached for my car keys when my legs started moving forward. It was like I was being drawn to the door by an unknown force. It felt as if I was in a trance and in only a few moments, my hand was on the door knob, turning it slowly.

I walked inside and noticed that my father wasn't sitting at the front desk, so I looked around. I walked along taking in all of the items that my father took from people. Usually innocent people who didn't obey the Dark One, or who didn't survive while making a deal. I stopped in my tracks when I heard voices coming from the back room. A man and a woman's. My dad and Belle.

I pushed away the curtains in the doorway and saw my father talking to Belle, smiling. It had been a while since I saw that smile. Belle was good for him; I knew I could trust her to take care of my father. When I took a small step forward, both heads turned to face me.

"Bae."

"It's – nevermind. It's uh, nice to see you Papa." I said with a small smile.

"Why – Why are you here?" A look of confusion spread across his face.

"I actually came to see Emma. Do you know where she is?" My dad's look of confusion suddenly changed into a look of sadness. I thought maybe he was upset because he wasn't the reason of my return. "I mean, I came to see you too but – "

"No, it's just that . . . Emma's gone Bae. She left years ago. I'm," He sighed. "I'm really sorry. I truly am." After that, I immediately stormed out of his store. I had to get away. There was no way she left. It couldn't be true. I heard my father calling my name, but there was no way I was stopping. I got into my car and slammed the door as hard as I could. My dad rushed out the door, as fast as he could anyway, but I was already driving away.

I was right about coming back. It was dumb and I shouldn't have done it. This situation might have been worse than the baby Hook running around. I drove back to the green sign, but this time it had a new message.

_Leaving Storybrooke._

_Yeah, I'm leaving. And I'm never coming back. _I thought to myself. I sat in my car right outside the town line and pounded on my horn. I thought that I'd be more upset when I heard the news, but more than anything, what I felt was anger. I was the one that left _her. _If I hadn't left, maybe this wouldn't have happened.I still remember storming out of Grammy's. She wanted to make it work, but I wouldn't let her get another word in. Maybe it would have ended the same as it did. She probably would have still chosen Hook anyway.

That's when I thought about it.

Hook. Where was he?

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and I traced the outline of my keychain with my fingers. It technically wasn't my keychain though; it was Emma's and all I had left of her. I pressed down on the gas pedal and drove back into town. I went to the place where I thought I could get the most answers. I pulled up to the small little apartment and knocked on the door three times. It was opened in a matter of seconds.

"Neal? What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret immediately asked looking behind her at her husband. David got up and stood by Mary Margaret's side.

"I wanted to ask you a question or two. About Emma . . . and Captain Hook."

"Um, sure. Why don't you come in? I was just making some dinner if you wanted some." I walked into Mary Margaret's house where I sat at the small table across from David. I sat there trying to avoid any eye contact, and it was getting slightly awkward.

"It's uh, it's been a while Neal." David said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, yeah it has."

"What have you been up to?" David questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really. I'm still trying to forget this place." I said looking around.

"So, your plan to 'forget this place' is to come back?"

"Well I came to see Emma, but I've been notified that she's not here." I said grumpily. Mary Margaret walked over and put a plate food in the middle of the table and sat to my right. I took some food and said a quiet thank you. "I just wanted to ask you guys . . . did Emma leave because of me?" Mary Margaret and David looked at each other before Mary Margaret spoke.

"No, I mean, I don't think so. I think she got tired of this place like you did." She said with a small smile.

I sighed and asked my next question though I already knew the answer. "Did she leave with Hook?"

"Yes, yes she did." Mary Margaret said sympathetically.

"Thanks. That's all I wanted to know." I got up to leave, but then I sat back down for a moment. "Actually, do you know where Henry is? I thought I'd say hi to him." David looked to the floor while Mary Margaret clasped her hands together and looked me in the eyes.

"He went with Emma and Killian. I'm really sorry." I got up and ran my fingers though my hair. I paced around the room thinking about what I was just told.

"She can't do that. He's my son too, and she can't take him away from me!" I yelled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think she had the right to considering you walked out on her." David said matter-of-factly.

"David!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"It's the truth!" David yelled back. That seemed to quiet all of us down, and I figured that I needed to leave. I walked to the front door and grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm sorry, Neal." David whispered. I turned around to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, me too." I said under my breath as I walked out the door. I got into my car for third time that day and drove to the docks. I parked my car, got out and sat at the edge of the pier with my legs hanging over the side. My shoes were lightly grazing the top of the calm water, but I didn't really care.

I looked towards the horizon and saw the sun setting. I hadn't realized that I stayed this long. The sky was in a transition from a deep purple to an even darker blue. I looked up at the stars and wondered if Emma was seeing the same sight I was.

After a few more minutes I got up and walked around town until I reached Granny's. I opened the door and the chime of the door echoed off of the walls of the empty restaurant. I walked around to the back where I found Granny putting some dishes away. She didn't seem to notice me, even with the bell announcing my arrival.

"Um, hi." I said weakly. Granny jumped and put her hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." She said without looking up. "What do you need . . ." She looked into my eyes, "Neal? What are you doing here?" I had heard that question enough for one day.

"I was wondering if you had a place where I could stay." I said hopefully.

"Yeah, I have a room. Follow me." Granny led me to her bed and breakfast where she gave a key and showed me to my room. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"I'm not really sure just yet." With that, she left me alone and I got settled in and laid on the small twin bed.

"As long as it takes, Emma. I'll wait for you as long as it takes." I quietly whispered before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**NOTE: So, I really, really hope you enjoyed the sequel to A Travelling Love! Like I've said before, I love CaptainSwan, but I liked writing a little about SwanThief! Please, please, please tell me if you liked this story! **

**-Jdurst99 **


End file.
